


Feed on Emotions

by vogue91



Series: Futarikkiri Furansu Juudan Kakueki Teisha no Tabi [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, France (Country), Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “What?”“Nothing. It’s just that... all of this. France, this place, the twilight... you. I'm glad I'm here with you, Yu.”





	Feed on Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> The story refers to the third episode of the J's Journey of Yuya and Yuri in France.   
> These stories are very self-indulgent, very sappy and they blatantly disregards the presence of cameras.   
> You've been warned ♥

Yuri stared at the landscape in front of him, feeling like he was having some troubles breathing.

It was beautiful, like nothing he had ever seen before.

The sun died behind the sea, painting the sky of a warm orange, the horizon invisible, that slight breeze, warm, hitting them without being annoying...

Yuri felt good.

He felt good and happy, but there was something bugging him, and he was having a hard time focusing.

He shook his head, as to distract himself from any thought that could've ruined his day, and he turned toward Yuya, smiling.

“Can we go eat, Yuuyan? I'm starving.” he asked, cheerful.

The elder glimpsed at his watch, then he nodded.

“Yes, let’s go. I'm hungry too.” he confirmed, stretching out his hand toward him and hesitating for a split second before brushing his face, blushing.

“What?” Yuri asked, amused; and Takaki shrugged, turning and making as to start walking.

“Nothing. It’s just that...” he looked around, doubtful. “All of this. France, this place, the twilight... you.” he blushed even harder, and Yuri tried his best not to smile, not wanting to let him believe he was mocking him. “I'm glad I'm here with you, Yu.” he murmured, searching his hand with his own and intertwining their fingers together.

He didn’t hold it for long, careful to the cameras following them, but Yuri let that contact and those words be enough for the rest of the evening.

He was happy too, and he didn’t want that feeling to end.

During dinner they chit-chatted, too taken by their first decent meal in two days to really make conversation.

Once they were done they felt tired, and they went straight back to their hotel.

When they got settled, Yuya collapsed on the bed, making a sound of pure satisfaction; Yuri chuckled of the blissful look on his face, and stood at the end of the bed, just staring at him.

Once the elder had finished praising the mattress and the duvet he sat up, tilting his head and staring at him.

“Come here.” he murmured, smiling, and stretching out to grab his wrist, pulling him close.

Chinen ended up sitting in his lap, bringing his arms around his neck and pressing his forehead against Yuya’s.

“Bonjour.” he said, low, letting the elder kiss him.

He parted his lips straight away, pushing his tongue forward to meet Takaki’s, feeling his hands under his shirt roaming throughout his back, aimlessly.

Yuri moaned, muffling every sound he made into Yuya’s mouth, pushing further against him and caressing the base of his neck, feeling him tense under his touch.

“God, Yuri.” he murmured, pulling away a little but still caressing his back. He pulled the shirt further up, taking it off and throwing it on the other bed. “Can I spend the rest of my life with my mouth glued to yours?” he whined, making the younger chuckle.

“I don’t know.” Yuri replied, grabbing Yuya’s shirt and letting it end on top of his own. “It’d be a waste, wouldn’t it? I'm sure that if you apply you can find something more imaginative.” he made fun of him, then he kissed him again, settling down better on top of him, bringing his legs around his hips.

Yuya held him, pushing himself up, letting Yuri feel how hard he was already.

He pushed him back on the mattress, going down to kiss his neck, biting it softly, going lower with his tongue and never tearing his eyes off of him, studying every expression he made.

Yuri brushed a hand through his hair, pulling on it and pushing him harder against himself, desperately trying to let him realize how much he needed him.

He shivered once the elder’s mouth reached his groin, and he waited while he slowly undid his belt and took it off, then his pants, leaving him with just his underwear; Yuri pushed his hips up, whining, and Yuya laughed.

“Easy there.” he murmured, brushing his face against the fabric, outlining the shape of his cock, breathing on it, making him feel tortured.

Yuri tried to breath in deeply, to take it easy like the other had asked, but it was like every inch of his skin was on fire, and he felt wrapped in that familiar warmth, the one only Yuya was able to make him feel, and all he wanted was to have the elder on top and inside of him, and take everything he had to offer.

He felt Yuya take the last piece of clothing off and his fingers brush his cock, his mouth joining them soon, licking on the tip and down to the base, without no apparent goal but to make him beg for more.

But when Yuri thought he was finally going to get what he asked for, the elder went back on top of him and kissed again his throat, stroking him with his hand only, making him scream in frustration.

So Yuri slipped from under him, switching their positions and doing to Yuya what he had done to him, torturing him with his tongue and his hands, biting the skin down his chest and his hips harder than the elder had, but still hearing him moan.

Yuri smiled, going lower toward Yuya’s legs, caressing them, bringing his hands toward his groin and removing both his pants and underwear faster than Takaki had done to him.

He wrapped his hand around his cock, pulling himself up and looking into his eyes, smiling lewdly; when he was sure Yuya was looking back at him he went down again, pressing his lips against the tip of his cock and going lower until it was wholly inside his mouth.

He kept still long enough to have him whine, then he started moving his tongue on him, relishing the sound of his moans, the feeling of his scorching hot skin against his palate, his hands through his hair trying to set the pace.

Yuri felt like he was about to go crazy, and soon he pulled up, straddling his boyfriend and grabbing his wrist, taking his fingers to his lips and licking them, bringing them to his mouth, his eyes still fixated on him. 

And Yuya was staring at him too, raptured, and the younger felt he had held his breath all this time when he heard him sigh heavily as he let go of his hand.

Takaki brought it slowly to his hip, lingering for a few moments before moving it lower, until Yuri felt those fingers press against his rim in the attempt of making their way inside of him.

Chinen bent over a little, giving him more room to move, and he moaned softly in his ear when he felt the first finger breach him.

The hand Yuya had free moved to his back, brushing over it, and Yuri didn’t know how to move to focus on one feeling only, the elder giving him just too much.

“Come on, Yuu.” he murmured after a while, signalling it was okay, that he was ready.

And Yuya pulled his hand away, grabbing his hips but letting the younger do it on his own.

Yuri pulled up a little, feeling the elder’s cock press against him, and he slowly lowered himself on it until he felt it completely inside.

He kept still for a while, his eyes closed and his head rolled back, overwhelmed by the sudden feeling of warmth, the one he was never going to give up on, which made him feel good, whole.

He felt Yuya starting to fidget beneath him and just then he started moving, slowly rolling his hips, trying to keep himself in check and not start off too fast.

Takaki clawed his legs, helping him move and pushing his hips up, reaching deeper inside his body, biting his lips and trying to make time, not to rush into things.

When Yuri couldn’t take it anymore he started going faster, pulling up and then backing down harshly, moaning and making him moan, resting his hands on his chest to prop himself up, scratching him as if he couldn’t find a satisfying way to hold on to his skin.

A short while later Yuya wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it fast and thrusting harder inside of him, and it didn’t take him long to make him cave; Yuri came, moaning louder, spilling all over the elder’s stomach and twitching around him, appealing to all of his self-control not to collapse against him. He moved back instead, resting his hands on top of his knees and arching his back.

Yuya’s pace was almost brutal now, he held his hips and let the younger feel him fully inside, deeper than before, and it took him but a few more thrusts to come as well, rolling his head back into the pillow and leaving Yuri almost breathless, aroused as if he hadn't just come.

He pulled up slowly, wincing at the loss of that feeling of warmth inside of him, then he knelt between Yuya’s legs and leant down to his chest, slowly licking away the traces of his cum, before collapsing against him, exhausted.

Yuya smiled to him, brushing a lock of hair away from his face and caressing him distractedly, keeping quiet to listen to each other’s heavy breath.

“I don’t want it to be over.” Yuri murmured all of a sudden, pulling up and looking into the elder’s eyes, licking his lower lip. “I don’t want to go back home, to our routine. I want to be here with you, where no one knows us and where we’re free to do as we please.” he added, in a rush.

He had been thinking about it since they had arrive, and he hadn't been able to stop.

He had felt as good as ever during the last couple of days, and the thought of having to get back to Japan, to be allowed certain things only safe inside their apartment frustrated him.

He had already gotten used to having Yuya like that, and the mere feeling of having him take his hand seemed something he couldn’t give up on.

He would've sacrificed everything he had for those moments, if he could've.

Yuya stared at him for a moment, vaguely saddened.

Then he held him tight and kissed him, softly, sighing.

“I'm sorry, Yuri. I'm sorry I can't be like this with you at home like I can here. And I wish too we could stay, but...” he smiled. “I don’t want you to think about it now. I want you to keep any bad feeling away and enjoy every moment here. I want... I want to be able to feel I'm making you completely happy.”

Yuri jumped up, opening his eyes wide and bringing his arms around Yuya, resting his face against his shoulder.

“You’re wrong, Yuuyan. Fine, I’ll try not to think about it and I’ll enjoy every moment as it comes, but... being here doesn’t change anything. You always make me happy, no matter that we’re in France or in Tokyo or in whatever place in the world. You love me and I know it, and that’s enough to make me completely happy.” he reassured him, feeling the elder relax between his arms.

“For real?” he murmured, smiling.

“For real.” Yuri confirmed, letting Yuya pull him back on top of himself, hugging him.

He let go against him, the sound of Yuya’s breath rocking him, and it didn’t take him long to feel sleepy.

He thought about what Yuya had just told him and he realized he was right, that it didn’t matter what was going to happen back in Tokyo.

He was already lucky with what he had, more than he had ever thought he was going to be.

He fall asleep with that thought, wrapped in the warmth of Yuya’s embrace, knowing it was always going to be there.


End file.
